Lethal Misfortune
by black-winged-werewolf
Summary: Nessie realizes she loves Jake and Jake returns the affection.But something threatens their relationship when it has only just begun and Jake will have to choose what to do.A/N: First chapters are slow going, the action begins later.R&R!;p rating changed
1. Prologue

Lethal misfortune

Author's note: I do not own anything. All characters in this story are from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. I do not feel the need to re-type this message at the beginning of every chapter so I'm only going to say this once. "I don't own anything." Also, this is my first prologue of my first fanfic ever so plz help me out and give me comments so I can give you better stories! Thanks, ~Erin

Prologue

Jacob sat anxious on the edge of the bench, his thoughts on the verge of worry. His eyes shown like glass in the darkening night as he awaited the message from Sam. The sky was fading from twilight to deep midnight blue as the sun set over the water at First Beach. Jacob had not yet decided if he wanted to be alpha for both packs when the accident happened that morning and this had made up his mind. Sam had posed the question to him earlier that week but Jacob was not sure he was ready to accept the position of authority over at least 10 werewolves. The thoughts of that morning played though his mind like a fuzzy movie running slowly rewinding the parts that he had not caught the first time. He had not been paying attention to the situation until it had been too late.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

Lethal misfortune

Chapter 1: August 29th (Nessie's POV)

Authors note: quickly, Nessie does not know that Jake imprinted on her, she knows what imprinting is though. Oh and for future chapters, James, and Victoria are still alive. (They didn't die for some reason but I don't really want to go back and write about that. Everyone thinks they are dead.)

_Flashback_

I sat on the shore waiting for Jacob to return with lunch. He insisted that I go with him but I assured him that I would be fine on the beach by myself. After all, I wasn't 3 three. Well, technically I was only seven years old if you counted my age in human years, but I was far from seven. I looked the age of a seven-teen year old and had started aging more slowly finally so I was allowed to go to high school. I went to Forks High School but lived out of town in the woods with my family. Mom and Dad, also known as Edward and Bella, were supposed to be out living in a different country but of course, they were still living in Forks. The public story was that they had just finished college at Dartmouth and were now living in Chicago. Rosalie and Emmett were forgotten by Forks because no one cared where they were, but they were still remembered in whispered stories around the school. I heard a lot about uncle Emmy and his prankster personality at school from various teachers. Alice and Jasper were also finished with college and were now "living" in California.

I was registered at Forks High School under the name "Renesmee Masen" and was supposedly the niece of Carlisle and Esme. I was a sophomore and was missing the company of my friends and family at school. Jake stayed at the res, pretending that he was at college and I had no other friends besides the werewolves and the vampires. I felt lonely but I had made a few friends last year. One of them, Alicia, had been a great friend but I felt that it was just a friendship, nothing compared to the best friends I had in La Push. Even Leah wasn't too bad, she was just a little jealous sometimes.

I woke up early that morning only to find Alice rummaging through my closet and throwing out all the clothes. _Ah, she must be going shopping again, _I thought to myself. But it was good to have an Aunt who would do it for me instead of my having to go by myself. I loved to go shopping by my passion for it was not nearly as strong as Alice's. she had just thrown out my ice blue tank top when I flung myself out of bed to stop her from putting it in the good-will pile. It was my favorite shirt to go under all of the jackets and low-cut shirts that Alice bought for me. "Don't worry honey," she smiled up at me, "I would never throw this away. I was just trying to find something for you to wear today."

"Good," I said to her in a fake serious voice, "because I would kill you if did anything to it. I, though I am not faster or stronger that you, I would rip your head off and all of your limbs and throw them into a big bonfire."

This morning she picked out a white, soft tank top and a black, elbow-length v-neck shirt to go over it that tied in the center. And, to my surprise, she actually let me wear jeans today. Normally she would make me wear skirts or shorts. I was wondering why she had been so soft to me. I knew that she probably was worried about me today because I had to go to school and she could not see my future past five, which was the time Jake would pick me up from Alicia's house. I knew that I would be fine because I was with Jake. Whenever I was around him, he kept me safe and secure and she knew that, but even so, she could not help but worry.

I wondered what I would do today. My life at school was just as boring as the average human teenager's. I didn't have a boyfriend and I didn't plan on having one anytime soon which suited my parents fine. They were always complaining that I was growing up too fast, and I guess they had a right to complain because I went from baby to teenager in a matter of four years. Even though I felt somewhat sorry for them, I knew that they had some up-sides to this also. They didn't have to endure years of arguing and bickering with me because my stage of that passed within about 6 months. Other than being a half-vampire and having a werewolf as a best friend, my life was normal, and boring. It was Friday so I was not too unhappy. Fridays were my favorite because I always went over to Alicia's house and then I got to spend the evening with Jake. We went to the beach sometimes, or just hung around the other werewolves.

Jake normally drove me to school also and he would be here in "exactly 12 minutes and 39 seconds," according to Alice. He got there right as Alice said he was walking in the door. He was wearing a goofy grin on his face as usual. Aunt Alice handed me my backpack and my best friend grabbed for my hand, literally dragging me out the door. _What was up with everyone today? Why was everyone acting so abnormal? Ah well, maybe I'm just imagining things again..._ But then we stopped at the famous fork in the road. One way led to Forks, and to the high school, and the other to La Push, where Jake lived. I was **almost** completely oblivious to Jake's driving--I mean hey, I was in the car with my best friend, listening to my favorite Linkin Park song, how could life get any better right? But I said **almost!** I did however catch that he turned to the right; towards La Push, and away from school.

I was about to question Jake about this strange turn away from where we were **supposed** to be going but when I looked at him, I decided against it. He was perfect. There was no better way to explain him then that. His eyes shown like glass beads in the rising sun with little flecks of gold and green. His mouth was curved into a perfect little smile that was just starting to turn into another one of his goofy, trademarked, Jake grins. His face was serene and calm. At that moment, I totally forgot about everything else. All I could see was Jacob. Everything around me was Jacob. That was the moment I realized I loved him.

Yeah, I get it, I know I was only like seven but still! I had the mind and body of a seven-teen-year-old. _WHAT THE HECK! NESSIE!_ I yelled at myself. _Okay, calm down. He's your best friend, nothing more. He's only known you since the day you were born, and taken care of you since the day you were born. He has only looked at you with those perfect almond-shaped eyes and that little Jake smile and held you, and loved you since they day you were born. He has only ever kissed your forehead to comfort you...his lips pressing firmly down...his sweet, warm lips..._That's about when I lost it. I had a mental argument inside my head about which way I loved Jake. None of my idea's were cohesive anymore, just a jumbled mess of everything. _I love him. He's my best friend. I love him. He only loves me as a friend. _

I was tired of this conversation so I quietly and subtly decided to hint at the subject. "So, Jake," I began hesitantly, "um...do you ever think you will imprint?"

He laughed, that gruff laugh that always made me laugh with him even if I did not know what he was laughing about. "Well Nessie, I don't really know." His grin became twisted and wrong. It hurt me to see him like this.

"Jake," I said apologetically, "If you don't want to talk about it--"

He cut me off, "No Ness, it's really fine. There's just something I have to tell you."


	3. Authors Note: What should i do?

Okay everyone. I love this story and all and it is really fun to write but I don't want to just write it for me. I want to write it for you too. I don't want to keep writing it if no one will read it so here is what I am going to do. I have 1 authors alert, and 1 review. I need at least 5 reviews that say they want me to continue writing. Until then, please R and R. ~Chocolate


	4. Chapter 2: The Chase

**Author's note: yes I am posting again. I think I only received 4 reviews but that's ok. I have written chapter 2, 3 and 4 and will keep writing. I will ask for 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. This part isn't really full of action or drama so its not my fave but enjoy an give me comments! The action starts around chapter 4 (which is really long.) R&R!!!! **

**Something that I hope you have figured out by now is that Nessie's thoughts are in italics. And my notes are in bold. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I don't own anything. END OF STORY!**

Chapter 2:

I didn't know what to say to that so we just road in silence. We got to Billy's house without a mishap, which was probably a record on some scale. Something always happened when I was with Jake: his car would break, he would almost get in an accident, or worse. One time, I don't know how, but we both ended up in a big mud puddle and had to get out of the car, get into the knee-high mud, and push it out or something to that effect.

Jake opened his door and I started to open mine when he came around looking serious. It scared me. I had seen Jake serious before, but it was never with me. Normally, it was with my parents, or Uncle Jazz. He lightly pushed me back into the car before saying, "I'll be right back. Stay here, I have to go ask Billy something and call your dad because I didn't see him this morning." He said. "He probably knows what I am doing already but just in case." Which he mumbled more for his benefit more than mine. I had no idea what he was talking about!

I was confused but agreed. "Sure Jake, no problem. You just better explain what is going on here."

"Okay, I will," he said. But it came out more in the tone, "I'll try." And then he left.

I tried as hard as I could to try and listen in on Jake and Billy but I could hear nothing. Jake was thorough. Finally, I just gave up and waited for him to return. After what seemed like ages, he came out.

He had a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of surprise, confusion, and happiness with a little added patented Jake grin. _So many emotions in his face. So much perfection._ I must have had the funnies look on my face because he laughed. That deep comforting laugh that showed me where I belonged.

"Whatcha thinking about Nessie?" Jake asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," I tried to cover up. "My thoughts were all over the place. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular." I did a pretty good job of lying with my voice but once he saw my face, he knew I was lying. My blush gives all away.

He laughed again. "Yeah and blue pigs fly, and rhinos are yellow with purple spots. You know Nessie," he stepped closer to me, "you're a really bad at that."

"What?" I said, trying to play innocent with him.

"Lying."

"Um…I'm not lying…" I blushed again.

"Nessie, we both know you were lying so stop it. Why don't you want me to know what you are thinking? I mean its not like your thinking about how hot a am and how breathtakingly amazing I am." He laughed.

I laughed alongside him, knowing he wasn't that far off the mark. He continued, "I mean there's nothing that I don't know about you right?"

"Um…"

"Ness, there's no point in lying 'cause I will know. And if you don't tell me, I am sure your dad will be happy to when he gets here."

"Wait, slow down, Dad is coming here?" My jaw dropped. "Now? Why?" _It's not that I didn't like my father, I jut didn't like him when I was around Jake. He always seemed so…I don't know…hesitant?_

"Yeah, I called him and he screamed at me even though he knew what I was going to do. I don't know about you, but I sure don't really want to be here when he blows."

"Yeah, I don't really either. I prefer not to see his outbursts. Wow, he must be angry if he's coming to La Push."

"You know Nessie, I'm no Alice, but I do believe your dad will be here any second. I say we move. Now!"

We ran down to the beach, my hair blowing freely in the wind. The smell of the ocean swirled around us and we ran faster. Jake was a little bit ahead, leading my in a direction I had never been. We ran down the left side of the beach, turning a little inwards toward the water an as I thought we were going to hit it, Jacob jumped, landing on top of a rock. I jumped as well, landing lightly beside him. The rock jutted out from the sand bank we had been running on, into the water about 100 yards. Jake lead my down the rock. At the edge of the rock, there was a small ledge. He jumped. I waited for the splash when he hit the water but it never came. I heard his voice from below, "come on Nessie, and jump. Don't worry, I'll catch you."

_Yeah I know I was perfectly capable of landing on my own, but when the guy you like offers to catch you, you don't pass it up. _When I jumped, I got into ta position so he could catch me. Falling and jumping for a vampire and a werewolf is easy and it feels so slow. You have plenty of time to land lightly and softly.

Jake caught me…lovingly? _Was that the word I wanted?_ I don't know, but it was full of intention, passion, and something else I didn't recognize. His arms wrapped around me as I fell lightly into them. He just stood there like that with a smile on his face. His face. It was inches from mine; right in front of me. I looked into his eyes and was lost again in their mesmerizing beauty. At that moment, I desperately wanted to kiss him. At that moment, I didn't care what his response would be. I leaned closer.

**Authors note: Yeah, that's where we stop until next time. Hopefully that will make you review. So how did you like it? Yeah there's some fluff in there. Give me a review please and make me happy! Oh, and I accept anonymous reviews too!**


	5. Chapter 3: You what!

**Authors note: thanks to my reviewers**

**Friend () who is actually my real friend: for not driving over to my house in a taxi and killing me. Im sorry for the long update snowfairy1243 but it was inevitable (that's what im gonna call u even tho that's not your fanfic name)**

**Purple Staplers: I no I no. thank you for reviewing and looking at my story ******** and plz update yours soon! I want more of skye and taylor! (team taylor rocks!)**

**Ambermelody: (cool name) thanks for reviewing, I hope I didn't loose you in my long wait**

**And as always : because you actually motivated me to write this story. If it wernt for you I would have stopped it. **

His next action scared me, so I stopped moving forward. I was sure that he would push me away but instead he just leaned closer. We were inches apart when I stopped. He stopped moving towards me after my abrupt halt with a questioning look on his face. I smiled and went for it. His lips brushed mine in an explosion of fireworks. I closed my eyes as an immediate response. It was the most perfect moment of my seven year life. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He held me there tighter as our lips moved in perfect synchronization. I could feel his hot breath in my mouth and it was a living heaven. I had barely time to look around when I landed but I knew we were in a cave with the waves crashing down in front of us. The sun was rising on the water, and I felt perfect.

He stood there holding me for it seemed like hours until Jake finally broke away, breathing in ragged short breaths. My breathing was just as heavy as he let me slide from his warm arms to the ground. I turned towards him staring in disbelief. He looked at me with wild, hungry eyes, grinning a most Jacob-y smile. "Wow," I heard him whisper under his heavy, ragged breath.

"You know," he said after a time, "I thought I was going to have to wait a while, like another nine years for that. I'm glad it came sooner though."

I didn't quite understand what he was saying. "Wow that was amazing. Wait, what did you say? Another nine years for what?" I said slowly trying to process and comprehend what he just said.

"Affection, love, and the bottom line: a kiss," he said simply in ah joking tone as if everyone knew that. "I thought I was going to have to tell you before you kissed me. And thought at least I was going to have to kiss you. But no you were the one to attack me." He smiled and I blushed.

"Wait, Jake. You are so confusing sometimes! What did you mean you thought you would have to tell me something first. And I thought I was the only one holding these feelings for you this way. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Slow down Ness. I didn't tell you because I didn't know if you would feel the same about me. And also I was afraid about what you would do when I told you. And as for the thing I was going to tell you…well remember I the car on the way over here when I said I needed to tell you something? When we were talking about imprinting?" I nodded. "Remember how hesitant I was?" I nodded again.

"Yeah, I do remember. Why was that, and what is that thing you keep saying you want to tell me?"

"Well you might want to sit down, it's a long story." I sat next to him on the floor of the cave. It was moist and felt good against my flaming skin. I crossed my legs out in front of me, leaning towards him as he began his story.

"Okay, Nessie. Before we start, and if you want me to continue, you have to promise me something. You have to promise me you won't get mad at me because of something I have done in the past. No matter what anyone in your family does. Please accept it and remember it was in the past and we are all different and all love you now. All we were trying to do is protect each other and later in the story, protect you."

"I promise as long as you explain why you did it and why they did it to me."

"Alright, fair enough. Well lets get this over with. The first think you should knw is that I loved your mother. No, I didn't just love her, I was in love with her. I wanted her to be with me forever and not your father. I loved her down to the core of my heart."

My jaw dropped for the second time today. "You what!?!?!?!" and I stood up to leave.

**A/N: Yeah it was shortish sorry. But was it good? YAY they finally kiss! Wow that took a long time. Don't worry the next chapter will b up soon I promise. My summer days are full of boringness so there is nothing else to do. I will make this a priority. R&R ******


	6. Chapter 4: The Story

**Authors note: okay that you all that reviewed. In my head I dedicate stories that I write to people that I know. This story I would actually like to dedicate to 3 people. **

**1: **snowfairy1243**—that is not her pen name but that is what I am calling her because she doesn't have one. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my work even when you know me. And don't make fun of it. I know you look forward to these reviews.**

**2: **sistermagic**—again not a pen name. these are real people I know. This is dedicated to you because you are the one that I actually came up with the story for. You read it with enthusiasm and I still love you even if you steal my writing folder. ******

**3: **Nic.93**—this is in fact a fanfiction person. Thank you so much for all you reviews including that extra long one that I thoroughly enjoyed reading. This story is for you because of your motivation for me and your faith that I wont screw this whole think up. ******

**Wow okay I will do my author's thanks at the bottom if this cuz that was really long. **

IMPORTANT: Edward's thoughts are in bold italics. Nessie's are in just italics

Lethal misfortune chapter 4:

I was about to walk out on him but then I remembered the promise that I just gave. I wouldn't be mad as long as he explained why he did what he did. So I sat back down.

He caught my look and quickly started explaining. "Listen Nessie, that was in the past and there is a reason I liked your mother before but I cant tell you until the end or it will ruin the whole story. I was only 15 or 16 and there was no one else. I loved her. Now, I love her like a sister; feelings that a best friend should have. You don't have to worry about any competition with your mom." He stopped and I let out a sigh of relief but I was still pretty mad. If I hadn't made that promise, I would have been screaming right now. But all I could do was sit there and wait for the rest of the story so I could find out why he really loved my mom and what I t had to do with anything. I took in long breaths of relief as I waited for him to continue.

"But anyway, I loved Bella and Edward loved Bella. She loved Edward. They got married and ran off and conceived you. She came back sick. It got worse and she had a good chance of dying. The wolf pack had no idea what was going on. I went in and saw the baby inside her was killing her. I wanted to kill it."

"YOU WANTED TO KILL ME?" I screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" I was now on the verge of tears. He didn't want me.

"Listen," he said in a quiet tone, "that was before you were really you. It was before you were Nessie. All I saw was a danger to Bella and I wanted to get rid of it. If I had known that you would turn out like you were now and not kill Bella, of course I would have loved you. But I didn't. I thought Bella was going to die. And so then I convinced the pack to kill it. But then I came back, and talked to Bella. She wanted the baby and was ready to die without it. She loved it more than herself. I knew I couldn't kill it. So the packs split. Sam was leader of one pack, I was leader of another, though I didn't want to be. Seth joined me because he liked Edward and the rest of the Vamps. Leah joined me because Seth was her little brother and she had to protect him." He stopped because now I was crying. But this time it was joy. There were people who wanted to protect me. People who loved me. And even though Leah was only there for Seth, she had still protected me. Jake had left his pack for me. It was all too much to handle. I didn't know if I was mad at him or overly overjoyed that he would do something like that to protect me. He pulled me into his chest as I cried. He waited patiently until I calmed down to continue. My sobbing turned into silent tears running down my face. At last, he spoke again.

"This next part you must not blame your father for, he was just trying to protect Bella." I nodded because that was about all I could do. "Your father wanted to abort the baby. He didn't want to risk Bella's life because at this time she was still a human. Edward wanted to get the baby out of her but Bella wouldn't let him. Bella loved you and she was willing to die for you but she was getting sicker. Then someone, I don't remember who, realized that we needed to give her blood and not human food because that was probably what you wanted. She got well enough that Carlisle felt it safe for him to go hunt. Your mother's water broke while he was going. You fought your way out into the world with Edward and I here as witnesses. Bella's heart stopped pumping blood. I hated you for killing Bella. We both knew she was going to die. She had lost so much blood. Edward was frantic. He asked permission of me to break the treaty and change Bella, because I was the rightful leader. I said yes and he turned her."

"Wow," was all I managed to get out for a few seconds. "Was that what you were going to tell me because if it was, you might want to add something more so I am not mad at you for the rest of your life. That was one way to convince me why I shouldn't love you," I jokeingly added. He laughed.

"No haven't even gotten to the thing I was going to tell you. That happens while Bella is withering in pain and Rosalie is taking care of you. And I want to kill you." His face suddenly got hot and I realized he was embarrassed about the next bit of this story for some reason. _Wait, wait…what? Jake? Embarrassed? No way!_

"Okay then," I said with slight apprehension in my voice, "continue." He opened his mouth and was about to start again when he abruptly clamped it shut and looked down at the ground. I was about to ask what was wrong when a sharp pain came into my head. ** Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Where are you. **

_Great Dad just great. I was about to find out something important and you come to ruin it! Thanks a lot._

_**Renesmee that is no way to talk to me. Even in your head. Tell me where you are. **_

_Nope you get to come find me. _

"Fine young miss get up we are leaving." I looked up only to see my father landing lightly in the cave in front of us. _Dang it!_

"Dad," I replied in a sweet tone, "I don't want to leave and you can't make me."

"Renesmee go home now. If you are not home by the time I get there, you will be in big trouble young miss. Jake, we are going to talk. NOW."

"FINE," I said stomping out of the cave. I was about to jump up when I saw a small ledge that jutted out from the side of the cave. It was small enough that it could not be seen but big enough that I could stand on it. And with my super good hearing; I could also listen to why dad was so mad at Jake. I mean, _what did he do?_ But I refused to think about that. I left the cave and jumped down onto the ledge. I thought about how I was going home and how mad I was at Dad. I sat down and got comfy, ready to listen…

"Jake," my dad started, "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TELLIN HER ABOUT HER CHILDHOOD? And don't think I don't know where you were going with that. I know you were going to tell her about your imprinting."

_Whoa, whoa, hold on! Did he just say Jake's imprinting. He kept that from me? _I stood up to run; tears streaming down my face. _Did he not trust me? I thought he was my best friend. __**NESSIE! I thought I told you to leave! Get in here this instant!**_

_No. _I thought and I ran off.

**Authors note: and another chapter done! I had lots of fun with this one when Edward came in. I will update this asap. (maybe later today if your lucky or I get a lot of awesome reviews) and now for thank yous and shout outs:**

**Thank you to:**

**ForeverPreppy619 for reviewing chapter 1 ******

**Nic 93. Your awesome! Thanks for reviewing**

…**() here is your next chapter ******** thanks for saying your excited it makes me want to write more**

**Shout outs to:**

**Kayla Renesmee Black for adding me to her favorite stories**

**Nic 93. For the third time today. Thanks for adding me to your story alerts ******


	7. sorry guys not a chap

Authors note: okay guys, girls, faithful reviewers and people who just found this story…I am sorry to tell you that I will be taking a break from writing my fanfiction stories.  I have decided to work on my other three stories that are not fanfiction. I don't know how long this break will last. It really depends on when I want to continue with the story and I don't have brain blanks every few minutes. I really hope you don't forget about this. And I promise I wont forget about the stories. Lethal Misfortune will be the first to go up when I do update and then Forever Yours. I will continue Blind Flawlessness eventually (after I find out what I am going to do with iggy and ella. Thanks to all. This will hopefully last not that long (a week) and I will update soon.

 Yours truly,

Black-winged-werewolf


	8. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Authors note: sorry to be such a mind switcher……but I decided to write cuz a brilliant birdy told me to (jk) but I like writing for you guys and I havnt updated in a while so I decided I would. Thanks to whoever found this story and reviewed it, added it to story favorites, or alerts or whatever ******** and now lets get this show on the road. I have a special treat for all of you in this one. **

Previously:

"Jake," my dad started, "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TELLIN HER ABOUT HER CHILDHOOD? And don't think I don't know where you were going with that. I know you were going to tell her about your imprinting."

_Whoa, whoa, hold on! Did he just say Jake's imprinting. He kept that from me? _I stood up to run; tears streaming down my face. _Did he not trust me? I thought he was my best friend. __**NESSIE! I thought I told you to leave! Get in here this instant!**_

_No. _I thought and I ran off.

Chapter 5: The Truth (Nessies Pov)

It had been a rough day. I was bombarded in the morning with my aunt's fashion sense, and I was surprised to skip school. I unexpectedly went to La Push and then had my first kiss. My dad had rushed in as Jake was going to tell me something important and then I eavesdropped and found Jake had imprinted and kept it from me. So I was a totally mess and that was the reason I was defying my father—which I never do—and running home. I pulled open the door with such force that I splintered the wood near the hinge. My mother heard me come in and I ran into her arms. Tears were streaming down my face blurring my hawk vision. I began to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen to my brain. She just held me as I cried into her stone-cold shoulder.

Finally after much attempts to calm me down and have me talk, Mom brought me to the couch. I just sat there for about a half hour until I finally calmed down. My mothers arms came out from behind me and she held me at arms length. "What's wrong Nessie?" she asked in a sweet, loving and concerned tone. I didn't know how to reply so I just shook my head.

"C'mon, its obvious there's something wrong….you will feel better when you think about it," she said. So it all spilled out. Everything; from the kiss to the story to Dad yelling his head off. It all just flowed like a stead stream from my mouth. A river of words that matched my river of tears. And I broke down again.

After much silence she said, "Wow you have had a rough day. But I want you to listen to me. Please don't be mad at Jake for all of this." I tried to cut her off but she kept on going, "Dad thought it was best. You will see why. Just go get Jake and ask him to finish his story. Tell him not to worry about Edward and that _I_ will take care of him." I always listened to my mother and though I wanted to refuse I should probably know what I was mad at before I just ran off again. I mean I really didn't know anything other than the fact that Jake imprinted and didn't tell me. Which upset me a lot and I wasn't going to stop my grudge holding so soon but mom was right—as always—I needed the _full_ story. So I texted Jake to find out where he was.

(Nessie=italics, Jake=bold)

_Hey soz, where r u? _A few minutes later I got my reply.

'**S ok. Meet me in da meadow if u stil want 2 talk. **

_Kk il b tere soon. mom says shell take care of u-no-hoo._

**gr8 he was gettin on my nevrs. l8rs** And I put my cell in my pocket and ran.

I now had my dad's room because he and my mom had the cottage. I slept in the house and left them to their own house. Dad's room is big and made of glass. There are two glass doors in it. I flung one opened and jumped.

I "flew" through the trees and an unnatural pace even for myself. I wanted to get to the meadow as soon as possible. I was still a little mad at jake but that didn't mean I didn't want to see him….._wow Nessie you have a scary mind…whats up with that? Just a month ago if you were mad you wouldn't want to be near him at all. __Oh shut up little stupid voice inside my head. __I am called your conscience. __Whatever. _And then I landed in the meadow.

It was spring so it was lush and green all of the flowers had blossomed into brilliant colors and shapes. Jake wasn't here yet so I just laid down and waited.

Jake's POV!!!!!

I hoped that she wasn't mad at me. I really didn't want her to find out that way but her stupid father had other plans. He still hated me for imprinting on his daughter after I couldn't have his wife. Well it's not like I can control the imprint. It's involuntary! But Nessie was his only child, and she was a girl so he was supposed to be overprotective I guess. I mean I didn't feel too bad for him except for when Nessie ran away and he had a very pained look on his face for making his little girl cry. But I went anyway because he knew that if she came, she wouldn't want to be let down. Maybe she would give me a second chance. All this time, I was slowly walking down the path to the meadow. But then I ran knowing that she was probably waiting for me. I burst into the meadow to see all the flowers growing and the wonderful smells. But at the very center of the meadow, there was the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. My flower. Nessie had fallen asleep in the middle of the meadow. She was as beautiful as ever; her skin glowing in the afternoon sun. I didn't want to wake her so I just lay down next to her putting my arm under her head.

We lay like that for I don't know how long but finally she woke up. She stared at me with wide eyes but then let them soften as her lips turned up into a joyful smile. She scooted closer to me and kissed my lips softly. There were small bubbles of joy that radiated off of me. But then I heard a whisper in my ear. "Is it true? Did you really imprint?" And with that, I jolted awake.

I had fallen asleep in the meadow with Nessie and I was dreaming. But I really did hear the whisper. It was her voice. I opened my eyes and saw her sitting up. I sat up as well and said with a joyful smile, "Yes."

She broke into tears. She stood up to leave but I grabbed her wrist. "Listen to me Nessie," I said, my heart aching, "don't you want to know who I imprinted on?"

"No," she said with tears in her eyes, "I already know. You imprinted on Leah. I see the way she looks at you. It's okay. I'm okay."

"Ness, why would you think that. Leah is like my sister. No silly, I imprinted on you." Her eyes were full of shock. And then she kissed me.

**Authors note: YAY we finally have JESSIE! (well its better than nake…..or jenesmee….or nacob….wow that sounds really rong…….) next time I will show you nessies pov on this plus more. ******** did u like Jakes pov? Did I get him right? Review or Pm me to tell me. I need constructive criticism. No flames please. **


End file.
